Soon we shall find us
by Time0Less
Summary: " La réaction n'est pas approprié. Réussi-t-il à articuler dans un souffle court. -Je vais crever Derek. Tu peux me dire qu'elle est la réaction approprié dans ce cas ? " Les mots avaient été dits avec tellement de simplicité qu'ils en furent douloureux.. "J'en sais foutrement rien… Avoua Derek. J'en sais foutrement rien." Pas de deathfic rassurez vous!
1. Chapter 1

Alors que je faisais des étirements un soir dans un théâtre en pleine air, l'envi et l'idée de créer une fan-fiction sur la série TeenWolfs ma submergée. Vint alors la quête incessante d'une histoire qui tienne la route. L'union fait la force !J'ai donc demandé à un amie de partir dans cette aventure avec moi.  
Nous avons donc le plaisir de vous présenter le prémisse de notre création à quartes mains.

Cette fan-fiction est basée sur le slash : Derek et Stiles, que nous affectionnons beaucoup.  
Disclamer : bien évidement aucun des personnages présent ne nous appartiens. Seul les situations où on aime les mettre jusqu'au coup.

Rating : T

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

_Soon we shall find us _

_Bientôt nous nous trouverons._

_Chapitre 1 _

_Un vent tiède avait commencé à souffler, alors que le soleil rougissait le ciel depuis déjà quelques minutes. Le terrain de sport du lycée de BeaconHill baignait dans une de ses ambiances agréables que procuraient les débuts de soirée d'été. Les grandes vacances venaient tout juste de commencer, et, la plus part des étudiants fuyaient les lieux scolaires, préférant le confort d'un café avec des amis, ou bien même une salle sombre de cinéma. _

_On aurait pu donc penser que le terrain de sport serait lui aussi tout aussi laisser à l'abandon, pourtant, à y regarder de plus près, deux silhouettes s'activaient en tous sens sur sa pelouse. _

_Ses muscles contractés à l'extrême, ses mains ganté serrant le manche de sa crosse, Gemin Stilinski, surnommé communément par tout le monde Stiles, faisait face à son meilleur ami Scott McCall. _

_Leurs regards s'affrontaient derrière la visière de leur casque de protection, un duel intense malgré leur amitié. Il y avait beaucoup de concentration dans chacune de leurs postures, et, la faute était en grande partie à cause de Scott. Depuis que, presque deux ans au apparent, Scott s'était vu transformer en loup-garou par un malheureux hasard, Stiles avait pris non seulement l'habitude de l'accompagner dans ses ennuis, mais également à l'aider à se défouler quelques jours avant la pleine lune. Au début, son ami avait eu bien du mal à contrôler son loup et, très souvent Stiles avait évité de peu de prendre un mauvais coup ou même pire, de finir dévorer par son meilleur ami. A présent, Scott semblait se maitriser de mieux en mieux, et Stiles s'était surpris à avoir plus d'endurance et réussir même, à parer parfois quelques assauts de son ami. _

_Cela faisait presque une heure qu'ils avaient commencé à jouer, et aucun des deux adolescents de 17ans, ne semblaient avoir envie d'arrêter. Assise sur la petite estrade non loin, une jeune fille de leur âge, les regardait jouer de temps à autre en levant un œil du livre qu'elle était en train de lire. Elle échangea un regard avec Scott. Un regard tendre et amoureux qui voulait dire beaucoup, puis son petit ami détala. _

_Le cerveau de Stiles se mit alors à bouillir alors qu'il voyait cette masse puissante arriver sur lui. Il devait choisir le moment parfait pour partir à la charge de son ami et réussir à gagner cette manche. Cela ne prit qu'une demi seconde, ses jambes s'actionnèrent à leurs tours alors qu'un long souffle brisa le silence. Il se mit à courir, un sprint puissant et leste. _

_Alors que les deux joueurs n'étaient qu'à quelques foulées l'un de l'autre, le cœur de Stiles s'emballa d'une façon qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Son souffle régulier s'accéléra, et sa vue se brouilla une seconde tout au plus avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre le contrôle en secouant brièvement la tête. Pourtant, cet instant d'inattention suffi pour provoquer un retournement de situation plutôt embarrassant. Stiles avait été sur que cette manche-là, il aurait pu la gagner. Il jouait depuis longtemps avec Scott, il avait appris à contrer, pour sa sécurité, les offensives violentes de son ami, mais cette fois-là il eut moins de chance. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Scott était déjà à sa hauteur, sa crosse levée au ciel pour frapper et récupérer la balle que possédait Stiles. Ce dernier reçu soudainement un rude coup d'épaule qui percuta la sienne et fit basculer son corps au sol. Son dos rencontra le gazon du terrain de sport un peu trop violement, ce qui en plus d'une virulente décharge de douleur, coupa son souffle. Stiles se tourna aussitôt sur le côté pour gober de grands bols d'air. Des voix semblaient l'appeler juste à côté de lui mais le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles empêchait le son de passer correctement. Il sentit des mains lui retirer lentement son casque de protection, alors que d'autres l'aidaient à se redresser comme il le pouvait. La voix de Scott lui parvint plus nettement dans son dos, et la chose dure contre laquelle il était appuyé devait surement être lui. Il garda les yeux fermés alors qu'on tirait un de ses gants pour l'enlever et vint lui déposer un objet dans sa paume. _

_Instinctivement Stiles porta le petit embout de son aérosol à ses lèvres et appuya pour décharger une bonne dose de Ventoline dans son corps. S'en suivi une inspiration et une expiration toute aussi longue. Puis encore une autre. Stiles ouvrit enfin les yeux, les deux voix à ses côtés se faisaient de plus en plus audibles et, son cœur ainsi que sa respiration reprenaient lentement un rythme beaucoup plus rassurant. Devant lui la jeune fille assise sur les gradins s'était agenouiller à sa hauteur, une expression inquiète troublait son joli visage et ses longs cheveux noirs s'emmêlaient sur son crâne, comme si elle avait couru. Lorsqu'elle vit que Stiles la regardait enfin, elle détourna son regard pour en jeter un, cette fois coléreux, contre celui qui se trouvait derrière lui. _

_« Qu'est ce qui t'as pris Scott ! Tonna-elle. Tu aurais pu lui faire vraiment mal. _

_- J'ai été distrait Allison. J'ai senti un truc, enfin je crois. se défendit l'accusé alors qu'il s'était relevé. Et puis jusqu'à présent, il réussissait très bien à esquiver. _

_- Ce n'est pas une raison ! »_

_Sentant la dispute arriver Stiles se redressa de la façon la plus naturel qu'il soit, levant un bras au ciel pour montrer qu'il allait bien. _

_« Je te remercie de ta considération Allison. Soufflât-il en attrapant la main tendu que son meilleur ami lui présentait pour l'aider à se relever. Mais je ne vais pas me briser en deux pour ça non plus. »_

_Allison le gratifia d'un sublime regard agacé, alors que stiles se relevait. Faisant attention à prendre bien appui sur ses deux jambes, il tapota l'épaule de Scott pour le remercier et adressa un sourire à Allison. Une bourrasque tiède balaya le terrain faisant voleter les cheveux noir de la jeune femme et provoquant une légère tension chez Scott, ce dernier se mit alors à humer l'air ambiant comme si une senteur particulière lui était parvenue. _

_« Tu le sens encore ? Demanda Stiles en portant une nouvelle fois son aérosol à ses lèvres afin de reprendre une dose. »_

_ Habituellement Stiles n'en avait pas besoin, il récupérait plus rapidement un souffle mais là, le choc avait dû accentuer légèrement sa crise. _

_« Non. répondit son ami en cherchant du regard quelque chose. Je ne sais pas trop en fait. J'ai juste eu l'impression que l'on nous observé. _

_- Tsss… Surement encore l'autre tarer de Derek. rétorqua Stiles d'un ton agacé. Je te devance à la douche, mec. L'odeur de la transpiration n'a rien de viril pour moi et puis… »_

_Il n'avait pas eu besoin de terminer sa phrase que son meilleur ami avait devancé ses paroles. Allison s'était lovée dans ses bras pour quémander un baiser et son petit ami ne lui refusait jamais ces petits plaisirs. Stiles les laissa donc pensant que de toute façon que, si Allison avait tenu à les regarder jouer à la crosse, ce n'était pas seulement pour voir son « beau et fort loup » en action, autant qu'elle en profite elle aussi. _

_Une fois dans les vestiaires, Stiles alluma toutes les lumières, retira prestement son équipement de protection et, le reste de ses vêtements qu'il jeta dans un coin. Étant seul pour le moment, il ne prit pas la peine de faire attention bien ranger ses affaires. Il garda tout de même son aérosol près de lui juste au cas où, et le déposa à l'entrée du bac de douche avec un grand drap de bain. Il ouvrit les robinets, se fichant un peu de la température fraiche, et entra. Les premiers jets d'eau étaient très froids, la température de l'eau mettait toujours quelques secondes à se réguler mais cela lui fit le plus grand bien, surtout à son épaule meurtri du coup involontairement violent que lui avait gratifié Scott. De toute évidence et tel qu'il connaissait son foutu corps maigrichon, il aurait encore un joli hématome demain, mais pour le moment il s'en fichait. L'eau venait d'arriver à une température idéale et lorsqu'il se mit dos au pommeau de douche, sa tête baissée, la puissance des jets d'eau sur ses épaules lui donnèrent l'impression d'être au paradis. Sa respiration était calme et régulière à nouveau, son corps se déchargeait de toute la tension qu'il avait subi durant l'entrainement avec Scott, son esprit se laissait transportait loin dans une impression de bien-être. _

_Une demi-heure plus tard, les trois adolescents étaient sur la route pour rentrer chez eux lorsque soudain, stiles senti une légère accélération de sa respiration. Par précaution, il demanda à Scott de lui passer son aérosol mais lorsqu'il inspira, rien ne vint. D'un mouvement de volant assez brusque Stiles se gara près du trottoir. _

_« Bordel ! s'écria t'il surprenant tout le monde. _

_-Stiles ? Ça va ? Demanda Scott en voyant son ami commencer à respirer dans ses mains. »_

_Ce dernier ne lui répondit pas tous de suite, restant concentrer sur sa respiration. Trois mini crise en même pas une heure. Cela n'était vraiment pas son jour aujourd'hui. Une fois calmer Stiles vida la quasi-totalité du continu de ce qui se trouvait dans la boite à gant sur les genoux de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier se retrouva donc avec deux paquets de mouchoirs, une bouteille d'eau, une vieille carte de la ville, un petit appareil bizarre dont des files électriques s'échappaient de toute part et dont stiles utilisait pour capter les transmissions de la police local mais pas ce que visiblement il cherchait. _

_« Tu nous explique ? Intervint Allison assise à l'arrière visiblement toute aussi incrédule. _

_Pour toute réponse Stiles leur montra son aérosol qu'il avait posé sur le tableau de bord de la jeep. _

_« J'ai terminé ma dose tous à l'heure et j'étais persuader qu'il m'en restait encore dans ma boite à gant. Expliquât-il agacé par l'expression de reproche de Scott. Il faut que je passe en reprendre. _

_t'es sérieux mec ? T'as vu l'heure Allison doit être chez elle dans dix minutes si on ne veut pas que sa famille se doute de quelque chose._

_T'inquiet. Je la dépose et on y va en suivant. Cela nous fera juste un détour. _

_Tu es sur Stiles ? s'enquit Allison d'un ton inquiet. »_

_Stiles attrapa un papier au fond de la boite à gant et le donna à Scott. Heureusement il lui en restait une. _

_« Garde mon ordonnance et range le reste. »_

_Un rien plus tard, le chauffage mit en route à plein régime, dégageait un air chaud et sec et stiles s'humidifia plusieurs fois les lèvres d'un coup de langue, avant de se rappeler qu'il avait gardé une bouteille d'eau dans sa boite à gant. D'un geste il l'ouvrit, se pencha et attrapa la dite bouteille. Buvant de longue gorgée il jeta un regard à son rétroviseur pour voir si Scott arrivait. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard dans glace, les cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux semblaient s'accentué avec la faible lumière qui provenait d'un lampadaire non loin. Pour la deuxième fois en 4 mois, il se retrouvait à devoir aller chercher en urgence quelques doses de Ventoline à une pharmacie de garde. Scott l'avait longuement traité d'imbécile et d'inconscient de façon beaucoup moins poli, tout le long du trajet qui menait à la maison de sa petite amie. Le couple se sépara avec une dernière étreinte et Scott regrimpa dans la jeep tout en gratifiant Stiles d'une nouvelle remarque cinglante. _

_« Je sais pas comment tu fais pour être si con parfois mec. Souffla Scott en s'attachant. Alors que ta connerie d'asthme se déclenche souvent en ce moment. »_

_C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que Scott réagissait si mal au manque de sérieux de son meilleur ami. _

_-Sache que entre toi et tes virer suicidaires à gérer à chaque lune mon corps à prit l'habitude d'être un peu bousculer. Je ne vais pas m'évanouir là, à la seconde !_

_- Peut-être. Mais Tu devrais te montrer plus vigilent. _

_- C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité là. Souffla Stiles en redémarrant sa jeep. »_

_Stiles savait très bien que si Scott réagissait ainsi c'était juste qu'il était inquiet pour lui, mais cela avait le don de l'énerver de plus en plus souvent. Depuis qu'il trainait avec une bande de loup-garou, plus féroce les uns que les autres et que sa petite gueule avait était trop souvent sauvé in extrémis. Stiles avait, même si il ne voulait pas vraiment l'admettre, développer une sorte de complexe. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de constater que l'on se comportait de façon différente avec lui. Même son meilleur ami, qui jusqu'à présent avait toujours fait abstraction de sa maladie pour ne pas voir que ça en Stiles commençait à faire plus attention à lui. _

_Stiles être devenu une cible pour tous ceux qui voulais du mal à Scott. Un individu sans défense, encore plus vulnérable qu'Allison. Rien que d'admettre que cela était sa réalité lui donnait la nausée._

_Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la pharmacie, la nuit était totalement tombée et l'air s'était lentement rafraichi. Quelques nuages avaient pris la place du beau ciel étoilé rendant l'atmosphère humide dans l'optique d'une future pluie. _

_« J'en est pour cinq minute. assura Stiles à son ami qui lui donna l'ordonnance… Scott ? »_

_Ce dernier avait recommencé à renifler l'air, mais cette fois d'une façon plus attentive. Ses yeux s'étaient colorés, une fraction de seconde, en une belle teinte dorée avant de reprendre leur couleur d'origine. _

_« Hey mec ?! rappela Stiles. Tu me fais le coup de la prémonition maintenant ? _

_Dépêche-toi d'aller chercher ton médoc, au lieu de raconter des conneries. siffla Scott en lui frappant gentiment l'épaule. »_

_Stiles sorti du véhicule, ferma la portière tout en pestant contre le froid qui s'installer. _

_« Mais sérieusement. On est en été, c'est quoi ce con de froid ? Bougonna-t-il dans sa barbe en remontant son t-shirt sur ses lèvres avant d'enfouir ses mains dans ses poches. _

_Une fois qu'il vit son ami entrer dans la pharmacie. Scott sorti à son tour de la jeep.  
Deux silhouettes se tenaient debout au loin devant lui. D'allure humaine, leur taille et leur position donnait l'impression qu'elles se tordaient anormalement. Une autre bourrasque s'engouffra entre les murs des maisons et des boutiques. Scott serra les poings, son corps se crispa et ses instincts de loup s'éveillèrent. _

_« Finalement Stiles avais raison concernant les prémonitions. » _

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo   
_

_Voila pour un 1er chapitre. Nous attendons vos avis avec impatience ! La suite devrais paraitre rapidement nous vous l'assurons.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**___Bonjours, bonsoir à toutes et tous ! Nous revoici pour un deuxième chapitre, à quatre mains ( et cette fois avec une patte en plus)  
_**

**_Si ce chapitre a vu le jour, nous sommes toutes les deux d'accord pour dire, que cela est en grande partie grace à la chanson " Radioactive " de Imagine Dragon qui étrangement, à passer 1heure du matin , nous a toujours bien inspiré. L'aide non négligable des câlins improviser de ma petite boule de poile à moustache fut traduit par de grand moment de détente. ( genre balle anti-stress qui s'étale sur le clavier...)  
Enfin, des bonnes tranches de rire et de délire. Une parodie de cette histoire serait presque possible...  
_**

**_Nous remercions tout nos lecteurs qui nous soutiennent avec leurs messages et espérons que vous passerez un bon moment à lire cette production made in we !  
_**

**_Ps : La publication devrait se faire régulièrement toutes les deux, trois semaines, cela dépendra de nos emplois du temps respectif. Car oui ! Nous avons une vie après le Sterek !  
_**

**_Soon we shall find us_**

Chapitre 2 :

Stiles aimait bien les pharmacies le soir pour au moins deux raisons. La première étant qu'il y avait très peu de monde, et que lorsqu'il s'y rendait il croisait souvent des hommes pressés voulant acheter discrètement un paquet de préservatif, ou d'autres, avec une allure étrange, qui demandaient une liste impressionnante de médicaments. L'autre raison était l'odeur qu'il y avait entre ces murs. Des effluves doux et sucrés qui provenaient sans nul doute de toutes les crèmes et lotions pour le corps présentes en quantité sur les étagères. Petit, Stiles avait demandé à sa mère, pourquoi cela sentait toujours bon à la pharmacie. Elle avait d'abord ri à la question de son fils, puis lui avait répondu que cela ne sentait pas si bon que ça. Stiles pensa alors que l'odorat était peut-être comme les pensées et le goût : uniques pour tout le monde.

Le pharmacien le sortit de ses pensées, en lui jetant un bonsoir peu aimable. Stiles s'avança, le pas gauche, gêné par le regard moralisateur que lui lançait l'homme grand et chauve. En tendant son ordonnance, Stiles détourna son attention sur le présentoir de bonbon pour la gorge. Il se demanda pourquoi il existait autant de marques différentes, pour un médicament censé arriver au même résultat. Pendant qu'il se perdait dans des questions, toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres, sur les mystères de la fabrication d'une gélule pour digérer, le pharmacien revint de la réserve et lui présenta un sachet en plastique contant deux boites de Ventoline.

« La prochaine fois. pensez-y avant. dit l'homme d'un ton sec et réprobateur. »

Bien que agacé Stiles le remercia et, sans attendre une réponse de la part de l'homme, se dépêcha de quitter la pharmacie pour rejoindre Scott. Il pesta contre la pluie qui venait tout juste de commencer à tomber drue, et cacha sa poche de médicaments sous son T-shirt avant de s'avancer.

« Génial… soupira-t-il en sentant la pluie détremper ses vêtements»

Tout en courant vers sa jeep, il se jura de ne plus oublier ses doses de Ventoline lorsque ce serait cette pharmacie de garde, et par la même occasion de faire plus attention à la météo. Enfin à la hauteur du véhicule il ouvrit la portière et grimpa sur son siège retirant ainsi ses médicaments de sous son T-Shirt.

« Putain, mec, je suis tombé sur un moralisateur de première. raconta-t-il en s'ébrouant un peu. Tu aurais dû entendre ce qu'il… »

Il s'arrêta de lui-même, constatant que Scott ne se trouvait plus sur le siège passager. Surprit il regarda autour de lui, cherchant son ami, mais en vain.

Stiles se passa une main sur son visage, il commençait vraiment à être fatigué.

« Bordel Scott… soupira-t-il. Où est-ce que t'es encore allé ? »

Comme pour répondre à sa question, il aperçue à travers la pluie une silhouette éclairée par un lampadaire. En une fraction de seconde il le reconnut avec soulagement. Il remarqua alors qu'une personne se trouvait face à Scott et se demanda si il pouvait s'agir de ce taré de Derek. Scott, de dos, ne bougeait pas malgré la pluie qui ne voulait toujours pas se calmer. Stiles attrapa son téléphone dans sa poche de pantalon et appela son meilleur ami. Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner se tremper juste pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Après deux tonalités, son œil fut attiré par une lumière sur le côté. A son grand désespoir le téléphone vibrait en vain sur le siège passager. Tout en gratifiant son ami de parfait imbécile, il chercha un autre numéro dans son répertoire. Il eu une seconde d'hésitation avant de se décider à appeler Derek. Toujours son attention fixer sur les deux hommes un peu plus loin, Stiles fut surpris d'entendre une voix lui répondre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Derek énervé. »

Lorsqu'il l'entendit, il réalisa qu'un geste manquait à l'homme. Stiles su immédiatement qu'il y avait un problème : Comment Derek pouvait-il lui répondre alors que son corps n'avait pas fait un seul mouvement?

« Ooh !? Stiles ? Appela Derek.

-Putain... et merde ! Râla-t-il en bazardant son portable sur le tableau de bord. Fait chier ! Pourquoi, pour une fois, c'est pas toi en face ?»

Levant les yeux, il vit Scott qui, vraisemblablement, devait avoir pris sa forme lupine. Devant lui, un autre loup-garou lui faisait à présent face. Sans réfléchir, ordonnant à son corps de bouger dans la seconde pour faire quelque chose, Stiles se contorsionna pour attraper une de leurs crosses jetées au paravent à l'arrière de la jeep.

Ouvrant à la volée la portière, il sauta en dehors du véhicule.  
Le loup-garou devant Scott venait de se jeter sur lui avec force renversant l'adolescent sur le bitume.  
Le sang de Stiles ne fit qu'un tour, brandissant sa crosse, il se précipita sur l'agresseur qui retenait Scott à terre, une main autour de sa gorge.

« Lâche-le enfoiré ! Cria Stiles sans savoir si cela n'aurait pas était plus judicieux de garder un effet de surprise. »

Le monstre releva sa gueule vers l'adolescent qui courait vers lui, leur volonté se croisant dans leurs regards. Si Stiles avait eu un doute sur qui pouvait être le loup-garou, il était à présent sur qu'il ne pouvait pas s'agir de Derek ou d'un de ses protégés. La créature devant lui possédait des iris d'un violet électrisant. Cela le fit ralentir, il s'arrêta à peine deux mètres de sa cible, mais sa hargne revint lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement passer les lèvres de son ami.

« Lâche le je t'ai dit ! cria-t-il à nouveau. Bordel Scott, reprends toi ! »

Pour toute réponse, Scott planta plus férocement ses griffes dans le bras de son agresseur, mais cela sembla ne faire aucun effet.

Le cerveau de Stiles venait à nouveau de se mettre à fonctionner à plein régime, élaborant des stratégies d'attaques, ayant toutes un pourcentage proche de zéro de lui faire remporter la victoire.

La créature se redressa alors sur ses jambes, relevant avec lui le corps de Scott qui paraissait de plus en plus faible. Les mains de Stiles avaient commencé à trembler, tout comme le reste de son corps. Il savait que si il ne tentait pas quelque chose maintenant son ami était voué à une mort certaine. Refermant sa prise sur le manche de sa crosse, il la leva et avala les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de son adversaire avant de la faire s'abattre violemment sur la tête du loup-garou. Ce dernier poussa un cri de douleur mais Stiles comprit que cela ne serait pas suffisant pour lui faire lâcher prise. Alors que Scott puisait dans une nouvelle dose d'adrénaline pour se libérer, Stiles se rapprocha du loup, brandissant le reste de sa crosse pour asséner un autre coup.

Il fut stoppé dans son élan par une puissante main qui le frappa au visage. Son corps roula un ou deux mètres sur le bitume avant d'être arrêté par un mur de la rue. Rouvrant les yeux, il vit que c'était une autre créature qui venait de l'attaquer.

Une femme, également sous forme lupine, était apparue et avait sans doute pris la défense de son compagnon d'arme. Elle était grande, très grande en comparaison de l'autre loup et possédait une carrure trop carré pour une femme. Ses longs cheveux sombres étaient plaqués à son visage émacié et tordue par la transformation. Ses yeux également violets le transperçaient de part en part, comme si ils pouvaient lire toute la faiblesse et l'imperfection qui se dissimulait mal en lui. Alors que le loup garou le retournait sur le dos d'un coup de pied, la pensée idiote que forcement personne ne passerait à cet instant pour leur venir en aide fut la seule chose que parvint Stiles à se dire. Toussant sa douleur, Stiles découvrit avec horreur une gueule déformée par des crocs immenses à quelques centimètres de lui. Son corps n'osait plus bouger, il sentait la peur dans ses veines. Il avait l'habitude de côtoyer des monstres dans son genre, malgré ça, quelque chose dans ces yeux violines traduisaient une folie tout aussi grande qu'une cruauté impitoyable. Des feulements réguliers passaient les lèvres retroussées de la bête, signe avant-coureur d'une prochaine attaque. Le loup garou lui saisit la gorge d'une main et le souleva contre le mur proche. Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour attraper vainement l'air qui commença très vite à manquer, ses jambes frappant le ventre de son agresseur. Il ne savait plus si sa vue était brouillée à cause de la pluie ou bien à cause du manque d'oxygène, mais il sentit très bien que son cerveau commençait à avoir du mal à le tenir éveillé. Soudain, la voix de Scott fendit l'air puissamment.

« Je viens avec vous ! avait-il crié. Alors laissez-le!»

La créature desserra à peine sa poigne autour de la gorge de Stiles et, sans lâcher prise, se retourna. Scott avait réussi à retourner la situation à son avantage. A présent son agresseur était à genoux devant lui, sa nuque étouffée par les avant-bras de Scott qui menaçait de lui rompre le cou. Scott fixait l'autre loup-garou avec hargne, de temps à autre, il jetait un regard inquiet à Stiles.

La femme rugit de colère à la vue de son compagnon mais sembla comprendre que le jeune loup-garou ne plaisantait pas.

« Je viens avec vous ! répéta Scott. »

Lorsque la main relâcha la gorge marquée de Stiles, le corps de ce dernier s'effondra contre le mur et glissa mollement au sol. Une bouffée d'air vain remplir ses poumons endoloris, alors qu'il peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Entre les filets de la pluie qui se faisaient de plus en plus forts, Stiles vit trois silhouettes s'évanouir au coin de la rue.

Stiles sentait que quelque chose lui secouait l'épaule. Il ouvrit les yeux, se retrouvant face à deux ombres qu'il ne pouvait distinguer correctement. Son sang se glaça, il tentât de se redresser hâtivement mais deux mains l'obligèrent à rester assis.

« Calme toi ! C'est nous . »

Peu à peu, son regard se posa sur le visage devant lui et il reconnut, avec soulagement, des traits familiers.

« Isaac ? »

Stiles s'adossa contre le mur pour reprendre ses esprits. La vision des trois silhouettes s'évaporant au coin de la rue resurgis, le réveillant cette fois pour de bon.

« Où est Scott ?! S'exclama-t-il d'un ton affolé

-On comptait sur toi pour nous le dire. »

Sans un regard, Stiles reconnu sans peine la voix qu'il venait d'entendre, abrupte et désagréable.

Aidé par Isaac, il se remit sur pieds, feignant d'ignorer son corps endolori. Il croisa alors le regard sombre de Derek mais ne sut traduire ce qu'il y vit. Inspirant un grand coup, il leur raconta ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans son récit, les traits de Derek semblaient se crisper de plus en plus, quant à Isaac, l'inquiétude dans ses yeux ne laissait place à aucun doute.

« C'est sûrement encore la meute des Alpha. Gronda Isaac, en cherchant l'approbation de Derek du regard. »

Ce dernier dégagea l'idée d'un mouvement négatif de la tête.

-Pourquoi aurait-il attendu un an avant de s'en prendre à Scott ?

-Ces loups garous avaient quelques choses de différents. Intervint Stiles. Ils avaient des yeux violets. »

Tout trois restèrent silencieux. Derek semblait chercher dans sa mémoire ce qu'aurait pu signifier cette couleur mais rien ne venait. Finalement, il poussa un grognement sourd, visiblement agacé. Il se mit alors à humer l'air aux alentours et fit quelques pas vers la direction qu'avait pris les agresseurs un peu plus tôt.

«J'ai leur piste. Feula-t-il.

-Parfait ! Répondit Stiles en se détournant des deux loups garous. Tous dans la jeep alors ! »

Le manque de réaction des deux autres lui fit rebrousser chemin, et lorsqu'il vit l'expression énervé et impatiente de Derek il sut qu'il ne devait pas être de son avis sur le déroulement des opérations.

« On ne va pas utiliser ta Jeep.

-Ok, on y va à pied.

-Ne te fais pas plus crétin que tu ne l'es. Rétorqua Derek. Il n'est pas question que tu nous accompagnes.

-Pourquoi ? Je peux être utile. »

Disant ses mots, il fit quelques pas pour devancer les deux loups garous mais le bras de Derek s'interposa à lui. Stiles lui lança un regard haineux. Il ne pouvait supporter d'être mit à nouveau sur la touche. Pas maintenant alors que son meilleur ami était en danger.

-Non. Tu es plus une gêne pour nous. Renchéri Isaac. Rentre chez toi et attend qu'on te ramène ton chiot égaré.

-Ne croyez pas que je vais rester à buller tranquillement dans mon lit alors que Scott a besoin de moi ! »

Il repoussa le bras de Derek sur le côté et esquissa un mouvement de marche, sauf que cette fois, la main puissante de Derek lui saisit l'épaule et le rejeta en arrière sans ménagement. Manquant de tomber une nouvelle fois, Stiles tituba, cherchant son équilibre dans des mouvements de bras un peu ridicules.

« Je ne veux pas ramener ton cadavre à ton père. Rentre chez toi ! »

Les derniers mots furent prononcer d'un ton sans appel et qui n'auraient tolérer aucune autre contradiction. Ils se fixèrent une longue minute, bien que Stiles savait qu'il perdrait de toute façon contre l'autre à ce jeu-là. Énervé, il fit volte face et partit sans un mot d'un pas raide vers sa jeep. Il grimpa dans son véhicule pestant contre la terre entière, et plus précisément contre Derek Hale. La pluie avait dû cesser lorsqu'il avait perdu connaissance et à présent, une odeur d'humidité et un air frais était encore plus présent dans l'habitacle. Ses vêtements détrempés n'arrangeaient en rien la désagréable sensation qu'il avait de se trouver dans un lieu puant le chien mouillé et le renfermé. Il chercha ses clefs de contact dans la poche de son pantalon et jeta un dernier regard vers l'extérieur. Isaac et Derek avait déjà disparu, son plan pour les suivre en jeep ne pourrait donc pas fonctionner. De toute façon il aurait eu du mal à les suivre à la trace. Cherchant désespérément une idée, son regard se posa sur son portable devant lui, puis sur celui de Scott.

« A la trace… murmura-t-il ses yeux brillant d'une idée nouvellement germée. »

Tout son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson d'excitation, chose qui lui arrivait souvent lorsqu'il avait des éclairs de génie comme celui-là.

« Ah tu veux que je rentre chez moi… siffla-t-il en démarrant sa jeep. Ok on va faire comme tu veux Derek Hale ! »

Lorsque Stiles arriva devant sa maison, il fut soulager de voir qu'il n'y avait personne. Arrêtant sa Jeep en plein milieu de la cours, il se hâta d'arriver jusqu'à sa porte d'entrer, en maudissant que bien qu'il était en été, il avait horriblement froid avec ses vêtements encore humide. Une fois à l'intérieur il se précipita à l'étage pour atteindre sa chambre. Son premier geste fut de jeter rageusement son T-shirt et son pantalon dans un coin à peu près rangé de son antre. Il enfila un jogging qui traînait sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau et attrapa le premier haut qu'il trouva dans le premier tiroir de sa commode en bois.

« Bon il est temps de faire fonctionner ton cerveau Stiles. Se dit-il en attrapant son ordinateur portable. »

Tout en l'allumant il s'installa en tailleur sur son lit. En un instant il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il s'agissait simplement d'un site internet permettant de retrouver la position d'un portable. Astuce qu'il avait déjà utilisé plus d'un an au paravent pour retrouver le portable de Scott, lorsqu'il avait été sous la menace de Peter, l'oncle de Derek.

Cinq bonne minutes s'écoulèrent, laissant la chambre plongé dans la pénombre et le silence. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un point rouge commença à clignoter sur la carte affichée à l'écran que Stiles poussa un cri de victoire.

« OUI ! cria-t-il en gesticulant sur son lit les bras en l'air.

-Stiles ?! Appela une voie d'homme en contre bas. »

Surpris, Stiles reconnu la voix de son père qui montait déjà les escaliers menant à sa chambre. Précipitamment , il referma son ordinateur en le mettant sous le bras et sortit en trombe de sa chambre Il tomba nez à nez avec son père.

« Ah, papa je pensais pas te voir ce soir. Dit-t-il d'un ton gêné.

-Moi si par contre. Je peu savoir où tu vas ?

-hem, chez Dany répondit Stiles sans vraiment réfléchir

-Chez Dany... repris son père soudainement inquiet »

Stiles écarquilla les yeux en comprenant l'insinuation de son père.

« Ah oui mais, non, bredouilla-t-il, Scott vient aussi. On y vas...pour heu...

-Jouer aux jeux vidéos ? compléta son père en pointant du doigt l'ordinateur

-Oui. c'est exactement ça. Bon, j'y vais car sinon ils vont m'attendre. Conclut-il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

-Stiles ! Rappela son père. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

-Oui, oui papa. La discussion père-fils, fils-père. Répondit-il, avec son habituelle gestuelle. »

En descendant les marches, Stiles s'en voulut un peu d'avoir encore menti à son père, mais préférait se persuader que de toute façon il n'avait pas le choix.

La forêt se faisait de plus en plus dense au fur et à mesure que Stiles avalait les kilomètres qui le séparaient de son lieu d'arrivé. Il du ralentir plusieurs fois précipitamment pour ne pas perdre la contrôle de sa jeep. L'ordinateur en équilibre sur le siège passager, il n'avait cessé de lui jeter des coups d'œil pour rester dans la bonne direction. La jeep s'arrêta dans un minuscule trou dans le foret. Une clairière à peine dégagé pour porter ce nom. Stiles vit le panneau « Scierie Joshon & Loroy » éclairé par les phares de sa voiture devant lui et sut qu'il était arrivé à bon port. Il réalisa alors qu'Isaac avait eu la bonne supposition. Il s'agissait bien d'un coup de la meute d'alpha qui avait élu domicile dans la région et plus précisément dans cette Scierie abandonné il y avait de ça plus d'un an. Stiles fixa les ombres des arbres devant lui, puis avec détermination sortie de sa jeep.

A peine avait il eut le temps de refermer sa portière qu'une main puissante l'attrapa à l'épaule et le plaqua violemment contre elle.

« Stiles qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

Stiles aurait presque ri en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait heureusement que de Derek, mais l'expression mauvaise et la fureur dans ses yeux l'en dissuada.

« Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais vous laissez faire ça tout seul ? répondit-il en se dégageant de l'emprise du loup-garou.

-Je t'ai dit de rentrer chez toi.

-Oui, mais pas d'y rester. sourit-il, cette fois sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. »

Stiles savait que jamais Derek n'oserai le frapper méchamment. Du moins il en avait été sur jusqu'à présent, mais lorsqu'il vit le poing du loup-garou se resserrer et ses yeux se teindre doucement de rouge, il se demanda si il n'avait pas été trop loin. Pourtant Derek, n'aurait pas dû être autant énervé de sa présence.

« Derek, on n'a pas le temps. Tenta Isaac pour calmer le jeu.

Derek ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Très bien. Souffla-t-il en plantant son regard sévère dans celui de Stiles. Trente minutes. Tu restes ici à nous attendre pendant trente minutes. On aura besoin de ta jeep à notre retour. Passé se délais tu t'en vas.

-Ok… siffla l'autre sachant que de toute façon il ne pourrait pas avoir mieux. »

Regardant de nouveaux les deux loups garous s'éloigner, il remonta dans la jeep pour voir l'évolution de la situation via le déplacement du poing rouge sur l'ordinateur.

Seulement dix minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis leur départ, Stiles avait tenu bon et n'avait pas quittait son écran des yeux. Mais lorsque le point lumineux se mis à bouger en tous sens pour finir par disparaître, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Prenant appui sur le mur derrière lui, Derek se releva tant bien que mal, étonné de ne rien s'être cassé malgré le craquement qu'il avait entendu lors de sa chute. Son attention fut vite détournée lorsqu'il sentit que des griffes s'emparèrent de lui et l'obligèrent à se mettre à genoux. Se débattant vainement, il releva la tête, le visage déformé par la rage et les yeux rouges sang. Dévoilant ses crocs, un puissant rugissement passa ses lèvres retroussées. L'homme devant lui, de toute sa hauteur, lui lança un regard satisfait. De tout l'entrepôt il était le seul à ne pas s'être transformé et n'arborait pas non plus des yeux violets comme le reste de sa meute. Pourtant Derek y lut une folle ambition encore plus grande que les autres.

Une seringue entre les doigts, l'homme prit la gorge de Derek et l'inclina pour exposer une des artères à son regard.

Un grand fracas le stoppa dans son geste et lui fit lâcher prise. Derek profita de l'effet de surprise pour se dégager. En un quart de seconde il comprit que c'était cette satanée jeep bleu qui venait d'emboutir la porte du garage de l'entrepôt. Il se précipita vers elle, bousculant l'homme d'un coup d'épaule, mais ce dernier lui saisi le bras. Lorsque l'aiguille se planta dans sa chaire Derek ne ressentit aucune douleur, son regard encré dans celui de l'homme. Derek n'arrêta pas pour autant sa course. Un sourire étrange se dessina sur le visage de l'homme, ses doigts lâchèrent prise presque en douceur. Ses yeux semblaient dire « C'est ma décision ».

« Démarre ! cria Derek en claquant la portière.

-Et les autres? Demanda Stiles en cherchant du regard. »

Derek jeta un regard à l'endroit où il avait vu le corps inconscient d'Isaac quelques minutes au paravent sans le voir.

« Démarre ! Répéta-t-il.

Stiles comprit alors que Derek ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Et qu'il se devait d'agir, maintenant. Devant eux, la meute au complet avait repris forme humaine.

« Il nous laisse partir. Lâcha Derek en soutenant le regard rouge du chef de meute. »

Stiles regarda alternativement les deux hommes. Un sentiment de peur l'envahit, une aura malsaine se dégageait de l'homme en face et semblait s'étendre peu à peu jusqu'à eux.

Stiles enclencha alors la marche arrière, les sortants ainsi de l'entrepôt. Roulant à vive allure à travers la forêt, il devait mettre le plus de distance possible entre cet homme et Derek.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Stiles ressentit la pression enfin redescendre. Il ralentit un peu pour réussir à se concentrer d'avantage sur les questions qu'il avait à poser à Derek, plutôt que sur la route.

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé là-bas ? Demanda t-il. Tu as pu voir Scott ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

Derek ne lui répondit pas de yeux se perdaient dans le vague, fixant un point au plafond.

«Lâche-moi avec ça... Répondit-t-il en fermant les yeux, son visage se crispant. »

A ces mots, la jeep pila, forçant Derek à se retenir contre le tableau de bord.

« Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Dit-t-il en se contrôlant.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Stiles bouillait littéralement de colère. Ses phalanges blanchissaient au fur et à mesure qu'il serrait le volant entre ses doigts.

«J'y crois pas ! Explosa-t-il. Je parle pas d'un jouet qu'on m'aurait piqué au lycée. C'est de Scott dont on parle ! Mon meilleur pote ! Et tu me dit te lâcher avec ça ?! »

Derek détourna le regard. Cédant pour la premier fois à Stiles.

« Je ne peux rien faire. Avoua t-il. Pas pour le ne peux rien faire... »

La dernière phrase avait été dite plus pour lui que pour Stiles.

« Scott va bien. Assura-t-il alors. Ils vont bien tout les deux.

-Pour l'instant... compléta Stiles d'un ton amer. »

La Jeep fut plongée dans un étrange silence. Un mélange d'inquiétude et d'incompréhension.

Ne voyant aucune façon pour l'instant de faire parler Derek, Stiles se résigna finalement à le ramener chez lui.

Tout juste avait-il stoppé le véhicule que Derek était déjà en train de grimper les petites marches du perron.

« Mais attend ! Dit Stiles en sautant à son tour du véhicule.

-Rentre chez toi. Feula Derek sans daigner se retourner.

-Ah non. Toujours pas. »

Il lui emboîta le pas, pénétrant dans cette maison aussi sombre et poussiéreuse que dans ses souvenirs. Stiles savait que depuis l'arrivée de la meute des Alpha les chasseurs avaient préféré concentrer leurs attentions sur cette menace plus grande. De leur passage ne restait qu'un immense canapé à peine usé qui trônait au milieu du salon.

Alors que Derek montait péniblement les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage, une musique retentit derrière lui et l'arrêta un instant.

« Oui, papa ? Répondit Stiles en décrochant. Ah oui je suis encore chez Dany là. En-fait je dort chez lui. Expliqua-t-il. »

Après avoir réussit à écourter la conversation, Stiles voulu demander à Derek si il avait une idée pour la suite des événements mais ne trouva personne au sommet des escaliers.

« Bon bé ok... se résigna-t-il. Je prend le canapé. »

Il déposa ses clefs et son portable aux pieds du canapé puis s'y allongea sans ménagement.

Stiles ne s'était pas senti s'endormir et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, l'obscurité l'enveloppait encore. Le bruit sourd qui l'avait réveillé retentit à nouveau et le fit brusquement s'asseoir.

Se précipitant à l'étage, Stiles se dirigea vers la seule porte fermée. D'une main tremblante, il s'apprêtait à saisir la poignée lorsque soudain la porte fut traversée par un bras qui n'avait plus rien d'humain. Tombant à la renverse, Stiles découvrit avec horreur que un regard assoiffé de sang le fixait. Par l'ouverture de la porte, des iris violets luisaient dans l'ombre.


	3. Chapter 3

Ah! Chapitre 3 enfin te voilà. Laborieuse fut on écriture. Les heures passées difficiles à tenir. (Surtout quand les auteurs n'ont pas la même plage horaire pour bosser ensemble…) Et dire que beaucoup d'autre sont à venir. Mais toujours un tel plaisir de se dire que des gens sont ravie (ou pas) de le lire.

Encore une fois une chanson fut notre muse durant tout le temps de l'écriture. L'oscar revient donc à un cover de la chanson « soon wee be found » de Sia.

Toujours de grand moment de rire, surtout lorsque l'image de Derek et Stiles dansant un ballet classique en collant gris et blanc s'imposa à nos esprits fatigués. . .

Nous tenons aussi à remercier notre Lou national, pour sa relecture avant publication, de son œil averti et fanatique pour nous montrer les possibles incohérences par rapport à la série.

Bref nous sommes ravies de vous présenter ce chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous.

Timeless , 3eme et 4eme mains.

**OooooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo ooooOOOOOOooooooooooO**

Soon we shall find us

Chapitre 3 :

Pétrifié, le corps de Stiles ne parvint pas à bouger d'un millimètre. Lorsqu'un autre grondement s'éleva, son esprit voulait savoir ce qui se passait et le poussa finalement à se relever prudemment. Contrôlant du mieux qu'il pouvait ses tremblements et son envie de fuir, Stiles s'approcha une nouvelle fois de la porte scrutant à travers l'ouverture faite une seconde plutôt. Les yeux violets réapparurent au loin, laissant cette fois à Stiles le temps de mieux observer.

« Derek… Souffla-t-il stupéfait. »

L'homme avait les traits de son visage encore plus déformés par sa transformation en loup-garou qu'à l'ordinaire. Son corps, recroquevillé contre un pend du mur au fond de la pièce, se retenait grâce à une de ses mains. Il avait détourné son visage de Stiles et ne lui prêtait plus attention. De longs râles s'échappaient de façon irrégulière telle des plaintes douloureuses.

« Derek ? Appela cette fois Stiles d'une voix un peu plus forte. »

Il vit le corps du loup-garou se relâcher d'un coup, Stiles cru que la crise était passé mais un rugissement s'éleva et la gueule de la bête se redressa d'un coup, le transperçant d'un regard brut. En un éclair le bras du loup fendit l'air à nouveau, et fit voler en éclat un autre morceau de porte.

Cette fois l'instinct de survie de Stiles n'eut aucun mal à prendre la place de son inquiétude.

Ses mots n'atteignaient pas Derek et le danger était présent, beaucoup trop présent pour qu'il n'ait la force de rester ici. Dévalant les marches, et sautant les trois dernières, Stiles sortit de la maison pour atteindre précipitamment sa jeep garer non loin.

Fouillant en vain ses poches pour trouver ses clefs, il réalisa alors qu'elles devaient encore se trouver sur le sol du salon de cette foutu maison, avec son portable.

Rebroussant chemin, il s'arrêta lorsqu'un bruit mêlé d'un autre rugissement lui fit comprendre que la porte n'était sans doute plus un obstacle pour la créature. Il ne pouvait pas retourner là-dedans… Il hésita une seconde, le soleil commençait à peine à se lever. Il se décida finalement à prendre la fuite dans la forêt avoisinante pour rejoindre la route la plus proche. Il savait parfaitement que si Derek le prenait en chasse, il n'aurait aucun mal à le rattraper.

Courant de toutes ses forces, manquant de temps en temps de trébucher sur des racines, il espérait qu'avec un peu de chance une voiture croiserait sa route.

Lorsqu'il aperçut enfin le bitume, son soulagement fut tel que ses jambes lui parurent plus légères et sa cadence s'accéléra. Il arriva péniblement jusqu'au sol noir après avoir grimpé une dizaine de mettre de dénivelé, mais aucune voiture ne semblait prête à arriver pour le sauver.

Ses mains aux genoux, Stiles cherchait difficilement à reprendre son souffle. Chaque inspiration lui brûlait la trachée et il devait se retenir pour ne pas laisser place à une autre crise. Relevant la tête il regarda autour de lui désespérément en quête d'une alternative, mais il ne savait plus quoi faire. Aucun véhicule ne passerait à cette heure et s'il restait ici Derek le retrouverait encore plus rapidement. Ayant pris sa décision, il engagea un mouvement pour continuer sa fuite sur la route mais se figea immédiatement. Derek se trouvait devant lui. Son corps légèrement courbé, il avait encore plus la forme d'un animal qu'au paravent. Les crocs sortis, son regard renvoyer à Stiles toute l'envie bestiale que Derek semblait avoir de le dépecer vivant.

« Derek, C'est moi ! Tenta Stiles à nouveau d'une voix paniqué. C'est Stiles. »

Derek ne réagissait pas aux mots prononcés, mais lorsqu'il vit l'adolescent esquisser un mouvement de recul, il rugit férocement pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Voyant une attaque proche dans le regard sombre du loup Stiles joua le tout pour le tout et s'enfuit à nouveau en rebroussant chemin. Il senti une forte douleur agrippant son avant-bras. Déséquilibré, il trébucha en arrière dévalant la pente du ravin. Lors de sa chute, Stiles cru que son corps allait se briser. Il ressentait le moindre contact avec le sol et lorsque l'un plus rude que les autres frappa son épaule droite, il crut que jamais il n'allait s'arrêter. Finalement, il senti son corps ralentir, roulant de plus en plus doucement sur les feuilles humides. Il s'immobilisa sur le flanc droit, laissant son esprit totalement désorienté.

Sa gorge tenta désespérément de désencombré l'amas de sang qui bloquait sa respiration en toussant une ou deux fois. A demi conscient, Stiles porta son regard embrumé précisément sur l'homme qui s'avançait vers lui. La voix excitée de folie, Derek gargarisa des sons plus ou moins audibles, dont le sens ne devait être comprit que par lui-même. Des râles lancinants s'échappèrent de sa bouche.

Un corps vint s'accroupir au-dessus de Stiles. La peur se mêla à la douleur, sinuant dans ses veines tel le plus âpre et boueux des poisons. Par simple reflex Stiles leva les mains jusqu'à son visage comme pour le protéger et ferma les yeux. Il attendait le coup de grâce.

Une certaine chaleur envahi alors ses mains, quelque chose de lourd venait de se poser entre ses doigts. La respiration qu'entendait Stiles était devenue lente et profonde. Il ouvrit les paupières. Des mèches noires lui effleuraient le visage.

« Stiles... appela une voix enrailler. »

Stiles écarta ses doigts pour entrevoir les pupilles de l'homme. Elles avaient repris leur couleur normale, mais le fixaient rempli de désarrois. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

L'une des mains du loup-garou venait de se poser sur sa hanche et se déplaça sur son ventre. Derek poussa un soupir de soulagement.

C'est alors que Stiles réalisa qu'en plus des larmes, quelque chose de plus poisseux coulait sur son visage. Son regard glissa le long de sa main abîmée puis se figea lorsqu'il vit la chaire de son avant-bras déchirée.

Derek l'avait mordu.

Cette réalité et les conséquences qui allaient en découdre transpercèrent l'esprit de Stiles, alors que son bras droit retombait lourdement au sol. Des larmes poussèrent dans ses yeux puis son corps fut pris soudainement de spasmes. Son souffle devenait dangereusement saccadé au fur et à mesure que la panique l'envahissait.

Derek se redressa inquiet et tenta de maitriser les tremblements de Stiles en lui gardant les épaules au sol. Une décharge fulgurante transperça l'épaule de Stiles. Voyant le visage de l'adolescent se tordre de douleur, Derek se retira immédiatement.

« Va-t'en ! Toussa Stiles désorienté. Ne… ne me touche pas. »

Il tenta de se relever en vain. Son corps n'était que douleur et faiblesse. Il senti alors que deux bras venaient de l'envelopper, le bloquant contre un torse.

« Stiles… chuchota la voix grave de Derek. Arrête de bouger. Ton épaule est démise, tu vas aggraver ton cas.

-Ne me touche pas. répéta-t-il plus faiblement.

-Je dois te la remettre en place. »

Stiles gigota faiblement contre Derek. Son souffle commençait à peine à se calmer au fur et à mesure qu'il prêtait plus attention à la respiration près de lui. Elle n'était plus roque n'y angoissante.

De sa main valide Stiles cherchait à s'éloigner de Derek. Il la plaqua contre le ventre du loup-garou pour se reculer un peu, bien que l'autre se refusait encore à le lâcher.

Stiles senti alors deux mains lui encadrer l'épaule droite et lui relever d'un coup sec. Un craquement raisonna dans ses oreilles alors qu'une brulure lui remonta le long de l'échine. Stiles avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son esprit en éveille. Son corps s'alourdissait contre celui de Derek.

Il senti l'homme le serrer encore plus, comme si il craignait qu'il puisse fuir. Sa tête devenait à présent beaucoup trop lourde, et doucement il ferma les yeux.

« Pardonne-moi.»

Lorsque Stiles se réveilla une odeur de cuir et d'essence avait piqué son nez de façon désagréable et l'avait forcé à ouvrir les yeux. Il percevait le vrombissement d'un moteur poussé à grande vitesse et lorsque ses yeux s'habituèrent à la lumière, il comprit qu'il se trouvait dans une voiture. Sa nuque endolori le suppliait de tourner la tête de l'autre côté pour la soulager un peu. Stiles laissa donc retomber doucement sa tête sur la gauche et son regard embrumé se posa sur le conducteur. Il senti que la voiture avait ralenti à ce moment-là.

Derek détacha sa main droite du volant pour venir la poser avec douceur sur le visage de Stiles. Ce dernier crut voir l'homme bouger ses lèvres mais ses paroles ne lui parvenaient pas. C'était comme si il n'arrivait plus à comprendre sa propre langue. Au fur et à mesure que la main sur sa peau lui transmettait sa chaleur, Stiles se sentait à nouveau partir.

Quand Stiles se réveilla une nouvelle fois, l'ambiance n'était plus du tout la même que dans la voiture. La chaleur ressentie avait fait place à une sensation de froid dans son dos. Il ouvrit les yeux et fut cette fois surpris de ne pas être aveugler par la lumière. Elle était présente mais beaucoup moins forte. Des émanations de désinfectants lui donnèrent le tournis un instant, avant que son regard ne réussisse à se poser sur le plafond. Il n'était pas allonger sur quelque chose de très confortable et d'étrangement haut. Un drap léger recouvrait la peau de son torse nu et il sentait que son crane reposait surement sur un autre tissu roulé en boule.

Les pensées encore embrumées, il cherchait à se souvenir des évènements passés. Des flashes des yeux violets de Derek, de sa fuite dans la forêt, et de sa chute percèrent la brume de son esprit.

Il leva sa main droite devant ses yeux et l'examina avec le reste de son bras. Ils auraient dû être recouverts de bandages au vu de ce qu'il avait subi en forêt. D'ailleurs, son épaule avait été démise, il n'aurait pas dû non plus pouvoir la bouger. Son attention fut happée par les petites traces qui sillonnaient la peau de son avant-bras. Il le retourna et vit leurs semblables.

« Tu te réveil enfin Stiles. »

Stiles se tourna vers la voix et comprit enfin où il se trouvait. Un homme noir se tenait au pas de la porte d'entrée, une longue blouse blanche recouvrait ses épaules. Ses yeux étaient cernés et son bouc était mal tailler.

« Docteur Deaton ? »

L'homme lui prit le bras avec précaution et examina les marques laissées par la morsure, jetant un regard inquiet à Stiles.

« Tu te souviens de ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? demanda-t-il reposant son bras.

- Oui.

- Donc tu sais ce que tu es devenu.

- Oui… »

Disant cela, Stiles eu un dernier regard sur son avant-bras, espérant que tout ça n'était pas réel. Malheureusement la marque était belle et bien là. Entrainant avec elle des conséquences irréversibles.

Stiles pensa alors aux premiers jours suivant la morsure de Scott. Des changements physiques de son ami et des paquets d'emmerdes qui s'en suivirent. Se relevant d'un coup, il se souvint justement des origines des emmerdes de la veille.

« Je dois aller chercher Scott expliqua-t-il en croisant le regard surpris du vétérinaire

- Tu ne devrais pas autant te précipiter. Coupa une voix grave. »

Derek venait d'arriver à son tour dans la pièce. Il avait quitté son blouson de cuir et son T-shirt portait encore des traces de boue et de sang séché. Quand Stiles le vit, il sut que ce sang lui appartenait et réprima un léger frisson.

« Tu proposes quoi ?

- De un, tu te rassois. Et ensuite tu ne maitrises rien de tes nouvelles capacités. Tu risques de blesser quelqu'un.

- On n'a pas de temps pour ça. Ragea Stiles. Scott est toujours aux mains de ces cinglés. Maintenant que j'ai plus de risque de me faire déchiqueter toutes les trois minutes, je ne vais pas rester ici à attendre. De toute façon Derek est un alpha. Si je rejoins sa meute et que je pète un câble, il n'aura aucun mal à me maîtriser. »

Regardant alternativement les deux hommes, Stiles comprit qu'ils n'avaient plus de raison valable pour l'empêcher d'agir.

« Derek vas faire chauffer le moteur, on retourne à l'entrepôt. Ordonna Stiles sur le ton de la déconnade.

-Surement pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Souffla l'adolescent.

-Ils ne sont plus à l'entrepôt.

-Quoi ? Comment tu le sais ?

-J'ai reçu un message disant qu'ils avaient bougé. expliqua Derek. Ils sont à présent dans un squat de Beaconhill.

-Tu les tiens de qui tes informations ?

-C'est signé d'un vieil ami.

-Tu sais que c'est surement un piège.

-Oui. Si t'as mieux vas-y j'attends. »

Stiles haussa les sourcils, il se demanda un instant si le loup devant lui était vraiment sérieux quant au fait de suivre les indications d'un message douteux. Il reconnut tout de même que le temps leurs manquait et que ce « vieil ami » était pour l'instant leur seul piste.

La décision étant prise, Stiles se dirigea vers la porte lorsqu'un tissu rouge lui barra le passage.

« Je pense que tu devrais mettre ça. Dit Deaton en lui tendant un sweat rouge à capuche »

Stiles l'enfila après avoir remercié le docteur. Lorsque sa main ressortit de sa manche, une vague de picotement l'engourdit un instant. Il ne s'y arrêta pas, mettant cette gêne passagère sur le compte de son nouvel état.

Ils n'avaient échangé aucun mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le vétérinaire. Stiles s'obstinait à regarder vers l'extérieur et Derek semblait totalement concentré sur la route à prendre. Les picotements que Stiles avaient ressentis au paravent étaient revenus par vagues et remontaient à chaque fois plus haut dans son bras. Il s'était mis à serrer de sa main l'endroit où se trouvait sa marque. Il sentait ses tempes pulser quelques coups lors de ses vagues et un mal de crane vint s'installer le long de son front. Sa jambe commença elle aussi à battre la mesure nerveusement. Stiles se sentait énervé. Son mal de crane l'énervé, les picotements aussi. Son inquiétude pour Scott le prenait à la gorge. La foutu camaro de Derek n'allait décidément pas assez vite et ils étaient trop ralentis par la circulation de la ville. Son front s'était plissé alors que des centaines d'odeurs lui parvenaient. Des senteurs dont il n'aurait jamais réussi à faire attention au paravent. Et parmi les multiples fragrances autour de lui, l'une d'elle lui semblait à peine supportable. Il n'arrivait pas à la décrire mais sentait qu'elle venait de l'homme à côté de lui. Il l'avait déjà senti chez le vétérinaire mais à présent elle se faisait plus présente et semblait venir s'étendre même sur sa peau, comme pour le dominer.

Derek jeta un regard suspicieux sur l'adolescent. Il l'avait senti se crisper de plus en plus depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Deaton. Stiles sentit qu'on l'avait regardé et jeta à son tour un regard énervé sur Derek. Ce dernier arrêté à un feu rouge ne le quitta pas des yeux.

« Essais de te contrôler. Lâcha Derek. »

Le fait qu'il le fixe fini d'énerver Stiles qui se détourna et serra plus rudement son avant-bras, mordant sa lèvre inferieur pour éviter de lâcher une violente diatribe à l'égard de Derek.

Lorsque la voiture arriva vers le centre, Stiles senti une violente décharge s'emparer de son crane tout entier. L'air autour de lui devint brusquement insupportable ainsi que la présence de Derek.

« Arrête-toi …geint-il en saisissant sa nuque entre ses mains.

-Pas ici. Trancha Derek.

-Arrête-toi. Répéta Stiles cette fois plus autoritaire. C'est irrespirable. Faut que je sorte d'ici. »

Derek ralentit, sentant que l'adolescent commençait à être réellement mal. Il ne s'agissait pas tout à fait de ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'un de ses jeunes loups perdait le contrôle, mais le malaise était bel et bien présent.

Stiles s'était déjà détaché, laissant sa tête tomber entre ses genoux, sa respiration bruyante. Il ouvrit la porte à la volé et s'extirpa du véhicule avec peine. Sans réfléchir il s'enfuit, et ne tarda pas à disparaitre dans la foule de la grande rue.

« Stiles ! Appela Derek d'une voix forte, sortant à peine de la camaro. »

Derek claqua la portière en jurant férocement. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment que ce crétin de gosse perde pied.

Stiles avait l'impression que sa tête était sur le point d'exploser. Les gens autour de lui passaient trop près, marchaient trop vite et tout était beaucoup trop bruyant. Fronçant les sourcils, il voyait les visages et les formes se brouiller de plus en plus.

Stiles s'arrêta de courir. Il titubait, manquant de percuter de temps à autre des passants. L'odeur désagréable et oppressante disparaissait peu à peu, pourtant son mal de crane ne semblait pas vouloir s'effacer. Au contraire, un masque de douleur enveloppait le visage de Stiles. Plus aucun son, ni aucune odeur ne lui parvenait, tout c'était assombri.

Une poigne puissante lui attrapa alors l'avant-bras et le guida jusque dans une ruelle non loin.

« Tu te calmes maintenant ! Gronda Derek en plaquant l'adolescent contre le mur. »

Stiles se dégagea de l'emprise du loup garou en percutant de ses bras son torse. Il éjecta ainsi Derek contre une benne se trouvant de l'autre côté de la rue.

Se relevant, Derek vit l'adolescent recroquevillé contre le mur, s'emprisonnant la nuque entre ses doigts. Un étrange mouvement de bascule berçait le corps de Stiles. Derek hésita un instant, puis s'avança vers l'adolescent. Sa main prit doucement le chemin vers le plus jeune, comme si Derek espérait que ce simple geste réussirait à le calmer un peu.

« C'est de ta faute si je suis comme ça ! Siffla alors Stiles.»

Les mots avaient claqué comme un fouet dans la ruelle et le visage de Derek s'était crispé une seconde. Son poing se sera douloureusement alors qu'il dû se reculer d'un pas. Derek s'accroupit alors devant l'adolescent, l'observant. Peu à peu, le corps de Stiles sembla se relâcher, ses balancements se stoppèrent, ses mains lâchèrent sa nuque et il releva son visage. Ses yeux éclatés de rouge, Stiles laissa sa vue s'adapter à la lumière et ombres devant lui. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec le visage inquiet de Derek, son regard teinté d'une sombre culpabilité. Ses mots lui revinrent.

« Désolé… lâcha Stiles en détournant un regard gêné. »

Ils se relevèrent ensemble, Derek veillant d'un œil à ce que l'autre ne retombe pas.

Stiles, lui, n'osait plus le regarder.

Son attention fut happé par la benne sur laquelle Derek s'était écrasé. Elle était presque éventrée en son centre et Stiles eu du mal à croire qu'il en était la cause.

Croisant de nouveau le regard inquiet de Derek, l'adolescent voulu le rassurer un peu.

« Ça va. affirma-t-il comme pour tenter d'effacer son propre malaise. »

Derek n'arrêta pas pour autant de le fixer. Il ne semblait pas vraiment satisfait de sa réponse.

« Ça va. Je t'assure. Dit Stiles un léger sourire s'entendant dans sa voix. »

« Très bien… soupira Derek en relâchant son regard. »

La résignation dans sa voix surpris Stiles, si bien que lorsqu'il vit Derek reprendre le chemin vers la rue principale il ne put refréner un mouvement pour l'arrêter. Ses doigts frôlèrent la manche du T-shirt mais Stiles n'osa pas achever son geste. Derek se retourna aussi tôt interrogeant l'adolescent du regard.

« On y vas. Dit-il gêner en devançant le loup. »

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'adresse indiquée sur le message. Le quartier était presque à l'abandon. Quelques rares passants déambulaient dans la rue et toutes les maisons semblaient se détériorer à vue d'œil. Stiles connaissait ce quartier par son père. Il avait souvent eu affaire aux gens d'ici pour traiter diverses affaires de mœurs douteuse et histoires sordides. Derek arrêta la camaro à quelques mètres d'une petite maison en briques rouges, tout aussi délabrée que les alentours. Entouré par un chemin de barrières cassées en de nombreux endroits, le petit jardin de la maison n'était fait que de vieille herbes folles et buisson mal tailler.

A peine avaient ils coupé le moteur que deux loup garou sortirent de la maison présumé. L'un d'eux était élancé avec un visage fin souligné d'un barbe taillée en collier. L'autre était un grand noir aux épaules larges. Sortant de la voiture, Stiles reconnu ce dernier comme étant un ancien membre de la meute de Derek. Les deux opposants se dirigèrent rapidement vers eux. Derek se propulsa à leur rencontre et projeta le premier au sol. Stiles comprenant qu'il fallait agir vite le rejoignit pour lui prêter main forte. Il assena un coup derrière la nuque du loup-garou que tenait Derek. L'homme tomba inconscient au sol. Stiles se releva aussitôt faisant face à Boyd ne sachant pas si lui aussi devrait être maitrisé. Lorsqu'il vit le sourire du jeune homme et la main qu'il tendait vers Derek, il comprit que ce dernier devait être à l'origine du message.

Derek rejeta cette poignée de main gardant une distance vers sont ancien compagnon de meute. Ils se fixaient nerveusement.

« Bon c'est sympa et tout ça, mais on ne devrait pas rester ici. lança Stiles impatient. »

Boyd jeta un regard surprit au garçon au côté de Derek, plus que sa présence, c'était son odeur qui l'étonna.

« Minute. Coupa Boyd. Scott et Isaac sont bien à l'intérieur mais je ne peux pas vous accompagner. Je règle juste ma dette envers Scott.

-Je ne te demande rien de plus. Trancha Derek. »

Visiblement il ne lui avait pas pardonné d'avoir préféré rejoindre la meute des alphas plutôt que de rester à ses côtés, et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de penser que Boyd avait surement fait un mauvais choix.

Sans crier gare Derek décocha un point qui s'abattit violement sur le visage de Boyd. Ce dernier se renversa sur le dos le visage entre ses mains jurant contre la douleur.

Derek lui passa par-dessus et partit en direction de la petite maison, laissant un Stiles médusé derrière lui. Jetant un dernier regard vers l'autre adolescent, dont la joue était déjà en train de gonfler, Stiles rejoignit Derek d'un pas rapide.

« Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ! S'enquit-il.

-Ça fera plus crédible. Siffla Derek entre ses dents. »

Ouvrant la porte Stiles scruta l'entrée de la demeure avant de se reculer.

« Je t'en prie, les alphas d'abord. »

Derek passa sans daigner le regarder.

Le hall était étrangement bien tenu et propre pour un squat. Stiles eu juste le temps de se demander par où commencer à chercher qu'un nouvel ennemi apparu venant du salon. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Stiles su que lui aussi l'avait reconnu. Une nouvelle fois Derek ne laissa pas le temps à son adversaire d'agir. Ses traits se déformèrent en une seconde, alors que ses yeux se teintèrent d'un rouge vif. Un puissant rugissement ébranla les murs de la maison alors que les deux créatures se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre.

Stiles se recula contre le mur, impressionné par la lutte devant lui, il sentit alors une autre présence agir dans son dos et se baissa juste à temps. Un point défonça le mur au-dessus de sa tête alors qu'une femme, elle aussi sous forme lupine, venait d'arriver.

Lorsque Stiles vit le visage de la femme, ses yeux violets plantés dans des traits détruits par sa transformation, une vague de rage l'envahit. Il n'avait plus de doute. C'était elle. Celle qui l'avait attaqué la première fois avec l'homme et qui avait enlevé Scott. Stiles assena un violent coup de pied dans l'un des genoux de la louve, qui plia sous le choc. Il se mit sur pied rapidement, puis sans laisser de temps à son adversaire de réagir, il la relevant par la gorge. Durant un court instant, Stiles fut étonné de trouver si facile de lever quelqu'un de la sorte, de sentir les pulsations de son cœur s'accélérer au même temps que la femme suffoquait sous ses doigts. Il se retourna et plaqua durement la créature contre le mur qui sous le choc se craquela à plusieurs endroits. Voyant qu'elle tenait bon, Stiles resserra sa prise et la projeta une dernière fois contre la façade. Le corps inconscient de la femme resta là, enfoncé presque totalement dans le mur.

Stiles se tourna alors pour voir où était Derek. Ce dernier dominait l'autre loup-garou de toute sa hauteur, encadrant ses bras de façon à ce qu'au moindre mouvement il puisse les briser d'un coup sec. Stiles s'approcha et arracha un trousseau de clé qui dépassait du ceinturon de l'homme.

Derek croisa son regard et le plus jeune comprit qu'il pouvait partir à la recherche de Scott et Isaac. Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas à chercher longtemps. Passant dans une pièce qui devait servir, plus ou moins de salon, Stiles découvrit les deux autres loups attachés solidement au mur par de grande chaine.

Il se précipita, ouvrant le collier qui retenait la nuque de son ami et de Isaac dans un étau solide et défit leurs liens.

Scott retira précipitamment le bandeau qui entravait sa vue. Lorsqu'il reconnut le visage devant le sien, il eut un mouvement de recul sous sa surprise.

« Stiles ! S'exclama-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou ici ?!

-A ton avis ? répondit l'autre sur un ton amusé. Je fais du tourisme. Le squat sordide rempli d'alpha psychopathe, c'est mon truc. »

Isaac quant à lui se leva sans un mot pour rejoindre Derek dans l'autre pièce, sous le regard agacé de Stiles.

« Quel ingrat. Souffla-t-il en aidant son meilleur ami à se relever. »

Ce dernier ne lui répondit pas. Il semblait plus préoccuper par une étrange odeur qui lui parvenait.

« Tu parais diffèrent. Dit Scott en lançant un regard suspicieux à Stiles. Ton odeur est différente.

-Et bien…oui, je ne suis plus le même qu'avant. »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il vit l'expression de Scott se changer et ses yeux s'arrondir de surprise puis se teinter de colère, Stiles comprit qu'il avait vite fait le rapprochement.

« Comment c'est possible ?

-C'est moi. Dit Derek en arrivant dans la pièce. »

Le jeune loup regarda successivement son meilleur ami puis l'homme devant lui. Son poing se serra avant de le projeter en pleine face de Derek. Ce dernier recula d'un pas sous le choc mais ne riposta pas, son regard continuant de fixer le plus jeune.

« Espèce d'enflure ! hurla Scott alors qu'Isaac venait de s'interposer entre lui et l'autre loup-garou. Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de lui faire ça !

-Ok, ça ne faisait pas parti de mes projets, mais c'est si mauvais que ça que je fasse parti du club ? Intervint Stiles plus pour calmer le jeu entre les deux loups-garous que pour lui-même.

-Ah non. Coupa Derek. Tu ne fais pas parti de la meute. »

Tous tournèrent leur regard vers lui déconcerté.

« Tu n'es pas un loup-garou. »


End file.
